Bush rescue next Generation
by chloemcg
Summary: -Takes place after 'A Forgotten Monster- When Ty and the rest of the adults mysteriously vanish, it is up to the children of Bush rescue to save them but what happens if Ray, the trouble-making son of Ty and Shazza, discovers a lot about himself during this quest? Will they save their parents in time?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ty the Tasmainian tiger characters but I do own the Bush rescue kids.**

**Bush rescue next generation.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolouge.

Ty the Tasmainian tiger, now 31 years old, and his wife Shazza the dingo, now 29, were now in their new house located just outside of New Barramundge and they were both settling their little son down for the night.

After Ray was born life itself had been turned upside down and the infant was currently asleep while one hand was inside his mouth while the other rested upon his chest which slowly rose up and down as his mother carried him.

Ray was now 2 and a half months old and the Thylacine/Dingo hybrid would be happy doing nothing more then sleeping the day away and being hugged by his parents. The young hybrid was currently wearing an orange baby outfit and he wore a small metal bracelet which had a circular shape in the middle and there was an 'R' in the middle of that circle which was around his tiny, chubby hand.

Shazza looked down at her son with her sapphire blue eyes filled with love as she placed baby Ray down into his emerald coloured cot which was made for him by Mandu Gilli himself and tucked him in before she kissed her son lightly on the forehead which was followed by Ty.

The infant stirred a little in his sleep but settled down after a moment and he continued to suck his thumb in content as he made cooing noises as he sucked upon the bright blue dummy which was in his mouth while Ty and Shazza tip-toed to their bed which was just across the room with the lamp, lighting up the corner of the room to guide them.

Ty sat upon the bed and Shazza done the same before Ty said in a slight whisper as he rubbed his own feet, which were hurting from all the Bush rescue activity, with his gloves hands as he closed his eyes and smiled in content "Well that should keep our lil bloke from wakin up for a while,_"_

Ty looked to Shazza as he opened one eye "Am I right, Shaz?"

Ty opened both eyes in concern as he noticed the female, blonde-haired dingo looking down to the carpeted floor while her expression was sad and worried.

"Shaz?" asked a concerned tasmainian tiger as his smile faded into a worried frown. Shazza was rarely worried so it was very worrying indeed for the Tasmainian tiger.

Ty shuffled closer to her and asked with his head tilted slightly and his expression worried "What's on your mind, Shazza?"

Shazza found herself looking up and facing her husband while still looking worried. To be honest something was on her mind but she thought it would be stupid of her to blurt it out.

Ty continued knowingly "It ain't like youse to be worried like this, Sharon. I know youse well. Talk ta me."

Shazza sighed. Knowing Ty for so many years, since childhood in fact, he knew her extremely well. There was nothing she could hide from her husband and if she did, he would find out very soon after she made whatever secret she had a secret.

The Dingo looked down and twiddled her thumbs "I was just thinking about somethin, Possum. Nothing important."

Ty looked at Shazza's expression. He could tell it was about someone close to her. He asked while giving her a rather dull look "It's about Ray, isn't it?"

Shazza froze as she sat next to her husband on the bed, as still as a statue. When Ty said "he knew her well" he _wasn't _kidding.

Shazza had no choice but to admit defeat and nod her head slowly twice.

"I am a little worried. Why did Boss Cass want our baby so badly?" Shazza wondered as she looked up to the ceiling. Ty joined her while they both gazed up at the ceiling, lost deep inside their minds as the horrible memory of after Ray was born rushed back to them like a cassowary being chased by a coyote.

* * *

Shazza screamed with all her might as she was being restrained by the strong Frills that were holding her while Ty, Sly and Niaomi were being held by strong metal chains that were attached to the steel walls "LET OUR BABY GO!"

Ty growled right along with his wife and then Ray began to squirm a lot as he held the infant and scream his little lungs out before placing him in the hard, plastic crib.

Boss Cass covered his ear holes with his wings once the newborn was inside and snapped angrily "Will someone shut him up!"

Shazza gave a smirk "_Let me go and I'll calm him down."_

Boss Cass thought about it for a moment, if he let Shazza go then she could run away but then again they were on a blimp so there was nowhere to run. Boss Cass clicked his wing feathers and two Frills came and released Shazza.

Shazza walked over to the crib and took off the glass casing before scooping up her screaming little boy and she began to bounce him in her arms and she whispered to try and soothe Ty and her son.

"There, There. It'll be alright little one, don't cry."

The two male tasmainian tiger's and Female dingo watched in sadness and anger as they couldve sworn that they saw tears role down Shazza's face.

Ty felt rage slowly build up inside of him because he hated to see his wife and newborn son cry like this and he shut his eyes tight, turned his face away and tried to prevent himself from crying like his family.

* * *

Ty still felt the anger of that day and even when he remembered it, he felt his blood boil inside him and what made him even more mad was that he couldn't do anything about it.

The orange furred Tasmainian tiger shook his head. That was all in the past. Ty then looked to Shazza as she asked him

"Why did Boss Cass put Ray inside that containment unit? What did he want to extract him of, anyway?"

Ty scratched his head. To be honest, this same question did come up in his mind before and he never got down to awnsering it since the rest of Bush rescue and himself were so busy lately.

The Tasmainian tiger looked to his wife before shrugging "I don't know, Shaz. What I do know is that it must've been pretty serious if Cass wanted to hurt an innocent kiddie like that so badly."

Shazza felt herself tense up. She never thought of what would happen if Boss Cass did extract whatever he needed to out of her baby! If he got killed, she would never forgive herself!

Ty noticed the blonde-haired dingo's sudden tenseness and rubbed her shoulders quite firmly but gently and Shazza gave a moan of pleasure as she let her eyes droop. She loved it when her husband rubbed her shoulders, especially when she was in stressed.

When the Tasmainian tiger finished rubbing Shazza's shoulders he asked her with a kind smile "Bettah?"

Shazza nodded with a dreamy smile before closing her eyes and resting her head upon Ty's shoulder and nuzzling his neck which made Ty give a deep purr.

He loved it when the female dingo cuddled him like this but he was very tired and she must have been too.

The orange furred Thylacine gave a large, 5 second long yawn before gently pushing Shazza off him and getting her to lie down properly on the bed and Ty layed down also before placing the blankets upon himself and Shazza.

But, Ty had a thought. Whatever Cass wanted with Ray, Maurie, Mandu Gilli and Sly and Niaomi and maybe even Julius all knew. Maybe he _should _go talk to Julius tomorrow.

Ty let his eyes close and he soon fell fast asleep. But he didn't know that in 15 years time, his son will go through something un-imaginable.

* * *

**Thats the end of the prolouge! What do you think? Anyway now that my writing is much better, I shall try and make this fanfic good. Trust me when I say that Ray won't be all as it seems.**


	2. Life in New Barramungee

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ty the Tasmainian tiger characters but I do own the Bush rescue kids.**

**Bush rescue next generation.**

* * *

Chapter 2:Life in New Barramundge.

In the city of New Barramundge, where the sun was shining and everyone was happy, you could hear some calm breathing inside a tree.

Of course whoever was inside you couldn't see but you could see the fact that whoever it was, he had dark green eyes.

The figure sighed as he stayed hidden in the trees' masking leafs' and he looked left and then right before he jumped out of the bushes and revealed himself in daylight.

He was a Tasmainian tiger with maize coloured fur but he had pointed ears and he had 3 spikes of hair on his head, he wore a brown hoodie along with matching brown shorts and a short light brown cloak. On his hands he wore brown gloves, each with a chain bracelet which had a circular shape in the middle and it had a 'R' on each of them.

This was Ray, son of Ty the Tasmainian tiger and Shazza the Dingo, as a Teenager.

Ray looked to see if there were any signs of the police anywhere but was relieved to find no traces of the police on his tail. He had stolen a basket carrying mint chocolate muffins from someone a few moments ago and really hated being caught out by the police and getting lectures from his parents.

The Tasmainian tiger/dingo hybrid secretively wandered through town, trying his best not to be seen. Ray always loved to break the rules but this crime he commited for a good reason. For his father.

Ray may seem all bite and no bark on the outside but on the inside, he had a heart of pure gold.

Suddenly police siren's blared through the air and the pointy-eared tasmainian tiger rolled his eyes. He _really _hated getting caught by the police. Everytime he would hear the word "officer" or "police", it would make him annoyed and grouchy for the whole day.

Ray bolted for the town centre as fast as he could but when he stopped by an alley way to take a breath, he felt a gloved hand take a tight grip of his wrist before pulling him into the alley and the police cars drove right passed them.

Ray looked to see whom his savior was before seeing a black tasmainian tiger whom wore a silvery-black long sleeved shirt which was rather ripped at the bottom with some grey shorts. He had one purple eye while the other one was Cybernetic. He wore a red headband proudly on his head while the ribbons flew limplessly in the wind. He had a large red nose on the end of his muzzle along with one sharp tooth pointing upwards sticking out from his lower jaw out of his mouth. He also had tape wrapped on his hands. But the one thing that made him different was that he had an actual lizard's tail instead of a regular Tasmainian tiger's pointy tail.

This was Jack. Son of Ridge the Tasmainian tiger and Fluffy the Thorny Devil Lizard or, as he's commanly known as; One-eyed Jack **(A/N: If you haven't watched the ending scene of the third game of TY The Tasmainian Tiger: Fluffy apparently survived the explosion, or her tail did anyway****)**.

One-eyed Jack smiled at his distant relative before greeting Ray in a low whisper "G'day, Rover." (A/N: Rover is Jack's nickname for Ray).

Ray smiled "G'day, One-eyed Jack."

Jack asked as he leaned on one of the walls of the Alley and allowing his abnormal lizard tail to flick from side to side "So, Mate. What 'ave ya gotten yourself inta this time?"

Ray gave a thumbs up with a smile "Nothin much. Just got a gift fer ya." he passed One-eyed Jack the green , bamboo-made basket containing the mint chocolate muffins and Jack took a muffin with a smile before shoving one inside his mouth and chewing it to small peices until finally gulping and licking his lips.

The Thylacine/Dingo hybrid knew that Jack enjoyed this muffin so much and let him have the muffins and Ray said humbly with a smile "Go and take 'em to ya parents because they are probably a little hungry and think of it as a gift from the one and only!" Ray bowed in a gentle man kind of way before One-eyed Jack gave a nod and he said as he began to turn to leave "Thanks, Ray. I owe youse one."

Ray nodded with a kind smile. He loved helping out his friends and poor Jack was facing it tough with his family actually starving. They traveled a lot and were currently living in the big city of Cassopolis where they had gone to fight evil and poor Jack was acting like a messenger to them to bring his family food and he had to stay home and take his mother and father's place when actions around.

One-eyed Jack ran towards the bin before leaping upon it and jumping over the brick walls of the alley, leaving Ray to stare in awe. Ray always wanted to be just like his mother and father. To help the innocent and to know what it's like to be a Hero.

But the Tasmainian Dingo looked to the floor and shook his head. He was nothing more then a common everyday theif. There was no way a dream like that could come true.

Ray walked out of the alley way as he faced the ground sadly. He had to face the fact that this is what he is and all he ever will be; a theif who wants nothing more then peace. Kind of like Robin Hood, really.

But Ray forgotten about something important; The police.

It turns out that they were waiting for him and Ray quickly avoided and dodged the officers' as the lundged to grab him but the 15 year old wouldn't give up so he ran as fast as his feet could carry him but unfortunately, he didn't get very far because when he was turning a path, he didn't see a barbed wire fence and luckily jumped over it in time but his hood got stuck in the wire and Ray could do nothing, no matter how hard he struggled.

'_Oh great...My mom and dad are gonna kill me.' _thought Ray as he was tangled up and the police were surrounding him.

* * *

Ty and Shazza were in the house, cleaning it up while Ray was supposedly at school. Ty and Shazza had grown up quite a lot and Ty was still doing daily tasks for Bush rescue while Shazza had retired to look after Ray but she was more then happy to drive Ty to places on the new and improved Forbie.

Shazza and Ty were having a lot of trouble with their son lately because the hybrid kept on doing bad stuff instead of good and it usually ended up with the police catching him and bringing him back home.

The troubled parents were truly stumped but the boy had something special about him which neither Ty or Shazza could place their fingers on.

Suddenly, both of them heard a few knocks on the front door and it sounded quite impatient.

Ty opened his mouth to say to his wife that he'd go get the door but Shazza said, seemingly knowing what he was about to say "No worries, Possum. I've got it."

Before she left, the blonde haired dingo planted a small, passionate kiss upon the Tasmainian tiger's large, red nose and she then left to awnser the door, leaving a love-struck Ty to stare after his wife in a lovingly manner.

Shazza walked out of the living room and towards the front door which was in the main halls and when she opened the door, she gasped in shock. The gasp was so loud that Ty heard it and ran to see what his wife was also shocked about what he saw.

3 police officer Tasmainian devils' held a very grumpy looking Ray. One was by Ray's right, holding his right arm to keep him from running. Another was holding Ray's left arm. The last one held tightly onto Ray's hood.

One of the Tasmainian devil's flung Ray into the house and said with an evil growl "Ty. Hero or not. That boy is this-" he made both his fingers about a very, very small inch close to each other "close to being put behind bars and I will have to talk to youse about him."

Ty made a face of slight anger at the police officers. Police or not, they shouldn't throw a 15 year old into their own home with that much furousity. Especially not in front of him.

But Ty nodded before he carefully helped his son up to his feet and whispered into his ear to go upstairs to his room which Ray relcutantly obeyed before Ty gave the Tasmainian devil's that same stern look as he walked towards the officers. Ready to talk to them, along with Shazza.

* * *

Ray couldn't hear much of the conversation coming from downstairs but he could hear certain words from his mother and father like "He didn't mean it." or "He's just 15." but one comment from the police stabbed him in the heart and tore it into a million peices.

"That boy should have never been your son!"

Ray felt his heart break and his feeling get hurt. The Tasmainian dingo layed down on the floor and sighed sadly, too ashamed to do anything else.

Ray never meant to be such a nuisence to his parents. He was forced to take that muffin basket from a bully at school because he made fun of his father and called him names. Ray would never let anyone make fun of his family.

The Tasmainian Dingo looked up, with tears pricking at his clover green eyes, at a picture frame with a picture of his mother and father and himself, as a 7 year old. His dad was giving him a piggy back ride while his mother was smiling as she and the Tasmainian tiger gazed at each other with kind smiles.

Ray got to his feet and traced the picture frame with one finger and he sat down on his bed as he sadly looked at the picture.

* * *

Ty had just slammed the front door in the police officers' faces and stormed into the living room whilst muttering some words which were bearly audible as he slumped down on the sofa and Shazza sat down next to him as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder in order to comfort him.

The Tasmainian tiger just got furious with the officer's due to their hurtful comment about his and Shazza's son and threw his boomerangs in a flurry to chase them all out. Just goes to show that not even 3 Tasmainian devils can take him down.

Ty hung his head and said with a depressed sigh as he face palmed his own forehead "I dunno what ta do with 'im, Shazza."

The female dingo replied simply as she eyed the Tasmainian tiger "Go talk ta him, Possom."

Ty looked to the Blonde haired dingo as if she was crazy and exclaimed "Shaz! Our talks nevah' go well!"

The Tazzy tiger found himself staring into his wife's baby blue eyes. He found them so enchanting. Especially at night. Not even the rising and setting sun would compare to Shazza's amazing eyes to Ty.

Finally, after a gentle stare down from his wife, Ty sighed in defeat and said as he began to walk up the stairs "Ok. I'm goin."

Shazza smirked after her husband. The female dingo could be very persuading when she wanted to and the Thylacine found it a little annoying but he secretly found it cute.

Ty soon found himself standing at his son's door way, talking to himself and thinking about what to say to his son.

The Tazzy tiger always hated to be the one to scold Ray but it was for the boy's own good. He loved Ray afterall but ever since he began to take a liking to breaking the rules, Ty was been the one to blame because they all thought that the Tazzy tiger brought Ray on missions and the violence had corrupted him.

Ty had brought Ray on the occasional missions as a young boy but Ray always learned for the good of the Barramungee townie's and Ty had made sure that he understood all the good things.

The Tasmainian tiger slowy pushed the door as it creaked open but he saw the most de-heartening sight. He saw Ray, sat on the edge of his bed as he traced his finger upon the edges of a picture frame.

Ray, of course, didn't seem to notice his father come in since he was totally absorbed in the picture he was staring at but he did hear his breathing. "Come in." said the Tasmainian tiger/dingo hybrid with his Aussie accented-voice sounding emotionally wounded and greatly depressed as he remained to be absorbed into the picture frame.

Ty did come in and asked while sounding emotionally hurt himself "...Why?..."

Ray didn't look away from the picture. He couldn't bear to look at the hurt and dissapointment in his father's eyes since it stabbed his soul if he did. "I dunno..." was all the Tasmainian dingo could reply.

Ty swallowed a hard lump which formed in his throat. His son had never spoke like this before. He sounded greatly hurt and tearful but he had a great way of hiding it because he wasn't even shedding a single tear.

The Tazzy tiger's facial expression suddenly turned into a mix of disapointment and anger and he took the picture from his son and placed it upon the window cill where it belonged before sitting beside his son and asked him while looking deep into his son's eyes "Why in dinkum's name do youse do these things, Ray?"

Ray looked away from his father's penetrating glare. He didn't want to look into his father's stern, disapointed eyes. He always got lectured like this and the Tasmainian dingo was always seen as a good for nothing thief and he was always shunned by the Barrmungee townies. Except for his friends and family. He always felt like a shadow to the world and nobody hardly noticed him but he always heard them mutter the words "Good for nothing" or "Theif" and this was a dark life for anyone to live.

Ray tried to face his father but he just couldn't and Ty pleaded with a slight comforting tone of voice "C'mon, Ray. Look at me."

Ray took a breath before finally summoning up the courage to look his father in the eyes and he was certain he could see disapointment inside those green orbs.

The Tazzy tiger sighed and shook his head before he asked his son firmly "Why do ya do these things, Ray?"

Ray once again turned away from his father with slight anger burning in his clover green orbs. His father didn't know what his life was like. He would never know.

The Tasmainian dingo folded his arms before he growled under his breath before he felt tears leak out of his eyes and threaten to fall and roll down his face. The Tazzy tiger would never know how much Ray was ignored over the years.

The Tasmainian dingo sharply turned his head to face his father and almost yelled "Ya don't know what it's like to be ignored for ya whole life!"

Ty winced at the pitch of his son's yelling. He didn't say anything, sensing his son needed silence.

"Ever since I was a cub slash pup, I was ignored by the townsfolk for some reason. I never did anything wrong, Dad."

Ray scowled at his father and his ears lowered "I steal 'cause I wanna be noticed!"

Ty shot back, his own scowl invading his facial features "Ya will be noticed! If ya do somethin' good instead of bad!"

Ray shook his head viciously before he growled and said muttered under his breath "Ya wouldn't understand."

Ty recoiled for a moment, grief suddenly striking him. Ray's deadly scowl was penetrating enough and judging by the sound of his voice, he was hurt really bad.

Without another word, the Tasmainian dingo stood up before yanking his hood over the top of his head and storming out of his bedroom door. Ty sighed before he shook his head sadly. He was truly troubled by his son's actions and Shazza was too.

Ty looked on the pillow and looked at the picture his son was holding just a few moments ago. His emerald green eyes began to water as he remembered Ray as a boy. He was so sweet. So innocent. So fluffy.

But now...Ty was experiencing one of those rare moments where he was truly stumped at what to do. The orange-furred Tazzy tiger looked to the door where the cream furred Dingo/Tasmainian tiger hybrid had just stormed out.

But, as Ty was spaced out, something was underneath the window sill of Ray's window. It was a strange, stuck on disc which had a red blinking light in the centre with the words: Karlos Koala's companies stuck on the top.

The Tasmainian tiger family had been tracked!

* * *

**Did you like this chapter guys? Sorry if I took so long to update. I'm just stuck on my other stories right now which you are all welcome to read. In the next chapter, you will meet the other Next Gen kids. **

**But Poor Ray. He doesn't mean to do bad things yet he wants to be noticed...It's as if he has some kind of bad luck (Wink, Wink. Hint, hint).**

**Anyways, Who is trying to track Ty and his family? Will this effect the other Barramungee townies? **

**Stay tuned and find out! **


	3. Broken Familes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ty the Tasmainian tiger characters but I do own the Bush rescue kids.**

**Bush rescue next generation.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Broken families.

Ray hidden his face as he silently walked through the town towards his Uncle Sly's and Aunt Niaomi's shop. His was hood over his face, hiding it but he knew everyone knew it was him due to the threatening glares he kept receiving.

You see, after Ray was born, Sly and Niaomi had decided to run a shop together which sells rare clothes and Boomerangs while Sly and Niaomi's son, Luca, is a genius with machines as he tinkers with cars and plays the role of a traveling mechanic.

Ray soon spotted a large wooden building at the end of the road, beside the school. The shop was fairly large due to the fact that it was also Sly, Niaomi and Luca's home.

The Tasmainian Dingo slowly opened the door, making a bell ring, alerting the Family that they had a visitor/customer.

Sly was the first to get to the door. He had changed a bit because his brown fur was a little scruffy at the sides. He still wore a shark tooth neckless and he wore a ripped sleeveless jacket and he also wore a pair of tan trousers which were also a little ripped with a skull belt. He had also obtained a small bite mark on his right ear for some unknown reason.

"Why, G'day Ray. Ya came to see Luca?" asked Sly with a toothy grin, looking very happy to see his nephew. Ray nodded simply in reply before Sly opened the door for him and the young Tasmainian tiger/dingo hybrid smiled at his uncle genuinely as he walked inside the shop before heading forwards and into a door which lead to Luca's workshop.

As Ray walked in, found his cousin fixing up a random citizen's car by opening up the hood and using a spanner to tighten the bolts and other things, humming a little tune as he worked.

Luca was pretty much a pure Tasmainian but he didn't have any stripes to his name, well except maybe a small stripe on the tip of his tail, and he was very romantic but he couldn't strike anyone oddly. He was also very charming but had this evil streak in him, this evil streak coming from his dad, and if anyone wasn't looking he would steal everyone's cookies and replace them with rubber chickens within a heartbeat.

Luca wore a dark blue bandanna around his neck and wore blue shorts and a trench coat that went down to his waist. He had a long point of hair sticking out from the top of his head while he had some scruffs just above his ears. He also wore some fingerless gloves on his hands.

The young stripeless brown-furred Tazzy tiger looked up at his cousin with a toothy grin and greeted, getting up to his feet by doing a backflip and landing firmly on his feet "G'day, Ray. I had a feeling that you'd come ovah, Coz ya always come 'ere if youse had an argument of some kind."

Ray shoved his hands inside his pockets and looked away from his cousin, looking to the floor as he shuffled his foot nervously. It was true. Whenever he got into trouble, he would go over to Luca for sympathy. Luca was also a _very _good socialist as he pretty much got along with anyone.

The Tazzy tiger hybrid looked up at his cousin as an idea sprang to mind "Hey, Luca. Would'ja mind getting the 'B.R.N.G' ovah?" He asked with a mishchevious edge to his voice before he watched as Luca pull a lever to call his fellow team mates. B.R.N.G stands for: Bush Rescue Next Generation and it was the group that was made up of all the kids of the Bush Rescue team before.

Suddenly, a slide opened up below the two Tazzy tiger hybrids and they soon found themselves landing on a cushioned area and not so long after their arrival, they saw their friends enter one by one.

First there was Tanya the Tasmanian devil (daughter of Ranger Ken). She had the most smoothest, shiniest black coat with a small white stripe just above her muzzle and she resembled a lot like her father but she had her fur in a pony tail and she wore a green dress. She was the sensible one and Ray kind of had a crush on her.

Next was Timmy the Tasmanian tiger (son of Betty and Duncan). He was the youngest of the team and he was practically 7 years old. He had dark yellow fur and he had 'hair' like his father but he had his mother's green eyes and he also wore green trousers while he wore no T-shirt. Timmy had an innocent personality and would always look on the bright side of things.

There was Boonie the Koala (son of Merv the Koala). Boonie was the oldest member and he was a very cheeky koala bear who wore a orange puffy coat and some black trousers. He also wore some knitted mittens and he had a piece of his right ear bitten off but it did make him look cool.

Next was Dipper the platypus (Daughter of Elle and Rex the Platypi). He was just a normal Platypus who assisted Luca with his machines. He looked like his dad and wore purple shorts and he had a light brown spot upon his right eye, hence the name Dipper. He also loved to swim and he sadly had a fear of the dark. This was a major problem.

Then there was One-eyed Jack the Tasmanian tiger/lizard (son of Ridge and Fluffy). Jack was the head of operations and he often scouts the areas to check for any bad guys. He was pretty much hardcore and was a little uptight but other then that, he was a pretty nice guy but he did prefer to be alone most of the time.

Finally, there was Daniel the green tree frog (Son of Dennis the Green tree frog and the cheapskate of the whole area). Daniel was the coward of the team and often had 'allergic reactions' to everything. He was pretty much a germ phobic and he was constantly hiding behind everything and anything. Despite being a pain in the behind, Daniel was rarely brave and sometimes had good ideas but those were rare moments.

"So. What're we doing 'ere?" Asked Jack as his cybernetic eye scanned the place for any mercenaries. Ray sighed and replied "Guys, I dunno what ta do. I need 'elp grabbing attention from the townsfolk _without _destroying my parents hopes and dreams."

"Hmmm...Didja tell 'em about the problem, Rovah?" Jack asked as he folded his arm and rested his leg upon a stood in front of him, chewing on a piece of wheat as he did so. Ray nodded sadly with his ears hanging low. He hated disappointing his parents but he felt as if he had no choice. He _wanted _everyone's attention but nobody would give it to him. It was frustrating.

"Yeah but my dad won't listen ta me." Replied Ray sadly before he looked away shamefully and Tanya reached towards the Tasmainian dingo and was about to rest her hand upon it but suddenly, Boonie smelt something. He looked around in panic and Dipper asked while cocking an eye ridge "Hey what's wrong, Boonie? Something got the ol' sniffah?"

Boonie replied grimly, feeling his voice break and his heart pound within his chest "Something's wrong, guys. Something's really wrong!"

Jack then sniffed the air and sat up as his ears moved in a radar like motion. He then looked at his team and confirmed with an equally grim voice "I believe that the Koala's right! Someone has invaded and they aren't friendlies!"

Everyone scrambled up towards a flight of stairs that led to a manhole that also led to the town centre and New Barramungee was surprisingly empty. The skies were grey and there was no creature in sight! Without a word said, everyone ran their separate ways and went to check their homes but what they found none of them were prepared for.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good enough and sorry about the short yet poorly update. I was and still am busy with my work. Sorry and I'll try and update again soon. **

**-Chloemcg**


	4. Ray's lament

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ty the Tasmainian tiger characters but I do own the Bush rescue kids.**

**Bush rescue next generation.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ray's lament.

Ray felt his heart race and thump inside his tightened chest as he skidded to a halt at the doormat of his home. He had raced all the way into the Aussie jungles as fast as he could and he was shattered to find that life in the usually peaceful rainforest where Ranger Ken used to work was quiet...Too quiet.

Ray looked around wearily as he heard nothing at all. No birds, no bats. Not even a creepy raven squawking. This worried and frightened the Tasmainian halfbreed further! Ray saw that his mother's favourite lavender bushes and flowers had been crushed and the Rainforest was very dark and damp. He even saw that the fine oak which basically made up the house had been destroyed! The large window that was at the right side of the house had been smashed as well!

Ray put his hands on the door and shouted urgently to see if his parents were inside, really fearing the worst "Mum, Dad! Youse in there!?"

Ray heard no reply and he begun to bash down the door desperately. Deep down, he blamed himself. If he hadn't of left then he might have been able to rescue his parents!

Soon, Ray had finally broke down the door and dashed inside. Only to find that everything had been shattered and knocked over...

Ray felt hot tears blur his sight and he barely managed to see through them before he dashed into the living room only to find a few things that explained everything of what he was experiencing.

On the floor, he saw a few knocked over bookshelves on the floor and some ripped paper. There was a huge smash in the window where something obviously barged in. He saw one of his father's prized boomerangs laying on the floor among a cluster of books, paper and other pieces of remaining furniture and he saw a ripped piece of red fabric that came from his mother's shirt.

The Tasmainian dingo carefully walked over to his father's boomerang before carefully picking it up in his grasp as he carefully traced a finger over one of the edges as he pieced together what had happened here.

It appeared that just after Ray left, some big machine of some kind had attacked and his mother was the first victim. Ray looked up the stairs and saw that the railings of the stair banisters had been smashed backwards as if someone was tossed into the banister. This must have been his father's point of entry.

His father, Ty, must have run down the stairs to see what was happening but only to have been shot at and whatever the robot or something was, it shot at him a fair few times but his father had jumped on him, judging by the paw prints looking instinctively like his father's on the rather damp floor boards, and tried to buy some time for Shazza to get away but it wasn't enough and, despite his fathers's efforts, both him and his mother were kidnapped. Ray looked down at his father's single boomerang that sat upright in his gloved hands and his lips quivered before he broke into sobs and he shook his head, not wanting to believe this happened.

Ray sniffled before he opened his clover green eyes, which laminated the darkness of the darkness of the outside world and the room. He never wanted his parents to have been captured and it hurt him deep down that it was all his fault. He should have been there and he wished that he hadn't yelled at his father and that he could take it back...

"Mum...Dad..." Sniffed the Tasmanian dingo as he continued to fight back more incoming sobs that had invaded his strong body. Ray looked up from his terrified, distraught state before he frowned in determination. He needed to know where his family had gone and who took them. Tears were still dripping neatly from his eyes, forming plain, neat streaks as they slid down his cheeks, dampening his maize fur but that was the least on his distressed mind.

Without another thought, Ray quickly grabbed a photo of his mother and father before rushing out the door and back to Barramungee to meet up with the others, but to his surprise, he saw that his friends were in a similar state of shock as each of them stood in the middle of town, looking as if they had been crying their socks off theirselves.

"R-Ray!" Yelled Timmy before running into his cousin's embrace and he wailed as he buried his muzzle in Ray's hoodie, dampening it "Our folks are...Gone!"

"C'mon, Tim. I'm 'ere. Its gunna be alright." Ray comforted as best he could as he wrapped his comforting arms around Timmy's slim body and after rubbing the little yellow furred Tazzy tiger's back multiple times, he calmed down a little a fell asleep against his cousin's chest with little tears still in his shut eyes as sobs still racked his tiny body and Ray laid Tim down in his arms and picked him up before rocking him slowly as he held him close.

"It ain't just our folks, Rovah." Spoke One-eyed Jack as his cybernetic eye flashed twice within two seconds before returning to normal "Everyone in Southern rivers had been taken from their homes and appeared to have shown zero mercy."

Luca sighed shamefully as he looked towards his two cousins and asked with a solemn tone of voice, his own heart breaking into a million pieces and giving up all hope "Well...What're we gunna do now?"

Ray looked with a desperate frown at his friends, his clover green eyes sparkling with guilt and utter determination. It told them all the same thing: We're going to leave and save the day.

Dipper sighed sadly before telling his saddened teammates as he hugged his arms together and curled his beaver-like tail around his webbed feet "Alright. We'll go and get things ready to search for our folks..."

Everyone looked towards the platypus with saddened looks marring their muzzles/faces. Dipper could see that everyone was emotionally wounded by this sudden shock and he knew deep down that they needed time to gather themselves up because they could not leave in such a depressed state.

"But when we get a good nights rest..." Dipper added to his previous statement before he began to walk away, turning his back on the depressed group of teenaged animals and he looked back at them with his voice certainly cracking "...Be ready."

With that, the platypus walked off down the road towards the beach where he originally came from. It was apparent that everyone was shaken badly and needed time to gather their senses since it would be a wreck if they had left now and like this. It broke all of their hearts that their beloved family members had been taken from their lives and Ray knew that he was responsible and the sad thing was that nobody knew this...

The Tasmanian dingo sighed shakily before he hugged Timmy closer and shut his eyes as he hugged his little cousin as if he never was going to let go of him but after a moment, Luca rested a hand on his cousin's shoulder and frowned at him with true determination within his Sapphire blue eyes.

"Wanna bunk at my house, Ray?" Offered Luca gently as he tried to hide his sadness yet persuade his depressed cousin for his own good, his brown fur blowing slightly from the rather strong winds that blew behind him "I don't think that Tim will cope very well once he wakes up."

Ray hesitantly nodded. He didn't want to be alone but he didn't want to bunk with Luca either. He was forced to agree since Luca was right on the fact that little Timmy wasn't going to be calm when he awoke and Ray didn't think that he could handle a crying cub by himself and needed help once this happened. Luca also did not hide his sadness so well since the frown was on his muzzle and this told Ray all he needed to know.

Tanya the tazzy devil suddenly came forwards and requested shyly as she sadly looked to the ground in fear "Um...May I please come with you guys?"

Luca nodded once and before he knew it, everyone but Jack and Dipper had been invited to sleep in Sly and Naomi's shop/house hold. He knew that at times like this, teamwork needed to be involved and nothing felt right about this.

Without any of the adults to help take care of them, the Teens just felt empty but Ray knew that it was time for him to take matters into his own hands. It was going to be him who saved the parents and nobody else was more qualified to do this job, despite the fact that nobody but his family cared enough about him to call him a hero.

Soon, the small group began their depressing trek to the shop of Sly the Tazzy tiger and Naomi the dingo. They felt nothing but pain and sadness and if they didn't buck up soon then they were doomed to become heartless, negative citizens. One-eyed Jack watched his team leave as he stood on a nearby roof and he looked up at the dark cloud filled skies before asking quietly to himself, pain filling his own heart "What 'ave ya done, ya gumbyss?"

With that, Jack leapt off of the roof and went to find his own place to sleep for the night...But, without the comfort of his parents to protect him, he feared that he wouldn't get any rest this night. Neither will the others, he feared.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was rather depressing. I was just trying to make it effective. Anyways, next chap will be more cheerful and I hope I'm doing good with this fanfic. **

**In the next chapter we'll see Ty and the others and it will be revealed who captured them and who the machine was. **

**I would adore reviews and the music that would seem suitable to this chapter would be: World's Most Emotional Music Ever: Mellon Udrigle. **

**-Chloemcg**


	5. Heroes now Prisoners

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ty the Tasmainian tiger characters but I do own the Bush rescue kids.**

**Bush rescue next generation.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heroes now Prisoners.

Ty found himself strapped to the walls by electric arm cuffs for some reason with his arms and legs spread apart and forming a X shape. He never knew where they were or what to do as they all looked around both curiously and with a bit of fright. Everyone else was like this too!

Ty looked down to see a glass wall and a control panel down below, undoubtedly for the animal who kidnapped him and his friends and family.

Ty looked to his left to find that everyone else was unconscious for the moment and he was on his own for this. He couldn't remember what had taken place.

Only Ty could remember what had taken place before he and Shazza were taken from their own home and he wasn't happy about the situation. The Tazzy tiger wriggled around as he tried to break free of the hand cuffs that strapped him on the wall but that didn't work, much to Ty's dismay. The Tazzy tiger sighed heavily as he recalled the previous argument he had with Ray. He had no idea what Ray meant by that nobody notices him.

Ray seemed seriously broken by this fact and it stumped Ty to a point where all he could think about was how his son was feeling this way.

Ty's eyes widened and he gasped in realisation when he remembered something. It was back when Ray was just a young cub/pup.

* * *

Young Ray was walking alongside his father and uncle with a cheerful grin on his muzzle as he hummed a small simple tune. Ty smirked happily as he told his son "C'mon, Sport."

"Coming, daddy!" With that, Ray ran quicker to catch up with him and he found himself falling behind as he heard some people whispering around him. The pup stopped in his tracks as a shadow was washing over him and Ty noticed this but since he was far from the action, he couldn't hear what was being said. All the Tazzy tiger could see was that his son was being held by the hoodie by a strong koala and he whispered something in his ear.

Without wasting a second, Sly insisted he sorted this out while Ty went ahead but Ty didn't want to leave his son alone so he stayed in the same corner and waited for Sly and his son to return.

Soon, Sly returned walked around the corner as he was holding a depressed looking Ray and giving him a small piggy back ride. "What happened?" Asked Ty in both shock and curiosity as he eyed his depressed son while facing his brother. Sly hesitated a bit as if he was coming up with something before he told him "Oh, uh...The man was just giving Ray a talking to so I just chipped in. Nothing to worry bout, Ty."

Ty, however didn't buy it as he thought about it but he eventually let it go and decided to bring it up another time.

* * *

Ty knew that this must have had something to do with his son's depression and he began pondering on it further and his ears lowered as he continued thinking before he heard some groaning coming from his far left and turned his attention to Sly who was just waking up.

"Ugh...I feel like I have been smacked with a frying pan..." Groaned Sly as he shook his head weakly and licked his dry lips but then he looked around at his surroundings until he finally spotted Ty and everyone else.

The brown furred Tazzy tiger smiled in relief but the feeling was mutual for Ty as he glared at him with an arched eyebrow. If he wasn't tied up then Sly could've sworn that his brother was giving him a quizzing look and Sly asked whilst arching a confused eyebrow "What's with you, mate?"

Ty replied sourly as he bared his teeth in a frown and he asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice "Sly, what happened all those years ago when Ray was having a talking to?"

Sly felt his throat tighten within that one question and his eyeballs were about to pop out of his skull. He tried to escape from the situation as he thought up of another lie to get out of this situation! Sly also felt his heart working double time as panic took over his system.

It was then that Ty had an idea and he smirked. He recalled the saying; Anger makes you stupid. He thought that if his brother couldn't tell the truth normally, and he couldn't force anything on Sly since he could yell and yell loudly, then he would just insult him until Sly slips up and makes that one, fatal mistake.

"Alright, fine. Don't tell me. I don't think that one who was raised by a bird could undah-stand." Ty closed his eyes with a smile as he waited for Sly to react and boy did Sly crack! "What did you _say_!?" Sly questioned as he too bared his fangs in anger and his whole head began trembling and the bottom eyelid of he left eye began twitching.

"Oh, youse heard me. Youse are nothing but a big, _fat _birdbrain!" Ty said as he stretched the word 'Birdbrain' at the end of the scentence. Ty knew it wouldn't take many insults until Sly would say it and honestly, he hated telling Sly these things. It made him feel a bit dirty but he knew that Sly would forgive him eventually. Right?

Sly was so mad that foam was starting to quickly seep through the gaps of his fangs and he began to thrash about despite feeling some pain in his head and he yelled, infuriated "HEY, IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT YOUR SON IS GETTIN' IGNORED BECAUSE HE GOT THE BAD STICK OF THE BOOMERANG!"

Ty recoiled in shock as his mouth was agape. What did Sly mean by Ray got the bad stick of the boomerang? Ty just gave his brother a quizzical look as he furrowed his eye ridges as he tried to comprehend this.

Sly, just realising what he just said, hung his head shamefully and sighed heavily before he looked down and admitted in a softer voice "Ray has the negative end of your boomerang, Ty."

Ty was confused and startled by this news and his ears dropped but his eyes widened in fear and shock when he heard a familiar voice say "I'll take it from here, Sly."

Ty and Sly both looked down at the source of the voice and were shocked to the core to find Boss Cass who had clearly seen better days.

Half of him was made out of metal, kind of making him look ultra cool, and one eye were cybernetic and all of his beak was made of pure metal. Cass still his red scarf wrapped around his rather long neck.

"Hello, Tyberius." Greeted Cass as he folded both his real wing and his robotic wing and smirked. Ty growled as he tried to contain himself as the memory of the last time Cass had been seen. Ty had not forgotten about the time of when the Cassowary had threatened his family's life!

"Will youse butt out!?" Snapped Sly with a menacing growl, despite the fact he only discovered that his ex father was still alive "This is a bro ta bro talk!"

Cyber Cass just let out an evil chuckle and shook his head "Oh, Sly...You forget my rules." The bird pulled out a remote from behind his back and pressed a huge red button and this sent an electrical current through everyone, making them grimace through the volts pulsing through each of their bodies.

"Y-y-you MONSTER!" Roared Ty as he gritted his fangs through the pain and shut his eyes tight to try and get himself through the pain but this failed badly and the electric was so intense that not only did it awake the others, it also made all of their fur stick up and make them all look like balls of puff.

Cass released the button and the electrical volts had stopped painfully shaking the others and the half-robotic Cassowary smiled as he was satisfied with the amount of pain the others were in and told them while they were panting "You see, Ty. You're boomerangs are filled to the brim with this called 'Infitals' energy, enabling you to use those in times of need."

"Wait. Doesn't 'Infitals' mean Negative in Latin?" Asked Naomi while shivering in pain and gritting her teeth causing Sly to shush and rub his muzzle against her cheek and Cass smiled "Indeed, mrs Naomi! That is correct."

"So what? You drag us out of our homes just to give us a quiz on Latin, Mate?!" Exclaimed Ken as he attempted to lunge himself at the bird but failing miserably as the sudden volt attack drained a lot of his energy.

Cyber Cass snickered at this. Watching his arch enemies being electrocuted and then squirming about like worms was great entertainment for him but he needed to finish explaining.

Cass turned his back to the mammals and continued "Any who. Whenever the one who wields _both _these special boomerangs holds them for the first time, this energy is automatically transported into the wielder and this power can either do great good or do bad. When Ray was conceived, he was given the negative energy and therefore was destined for something in the enemies favour. My favour, to be exact."

Shazza gasped in horror and then narrowed her eyes and told Cass, never believing a word that was said "Nevah! Our son is destined to be good!"

The bird closed his eyes with a smile on his beak. How naive was this girl? He tutted before telling the group "Oh, really? If he is really to be good then how come his good for nothing father never noticed that he was constantly ignored and bullied by the folk?"

Ty shut his eyes in shame and frowned in the deepest of guilt. how did he not know of his son's constant pain and suffering? Ridge, noticing the legendary Tazzy tiger's pain, growled and spat "That is none of your business, Cass!"

Ty did not feel better at all and wanted nothing more now then to get out of here, ran to his son and apologise for being so tough on him. He should have known that the boy just wanted nothing more then attention and because of this, he was gaining a bad status. It wasn't a good status but it was a status none the less.

Cyber Cass stepped aside and gestured his wings behind him "But I would not be here if I hadn't had a little help!"

Suddenly a figure hidden by the shadows moved out into the light and he revealed to be none other than...Karlos, Uncle of Julius!

"K-K-Karlos!?" Coughed Julius as he looked down at the smirking old Koala and he watched as his Uncle moved forwards by moving closer in his hover device and Karlos flew upwards and pressed his nose evilly against his nephew's "Are you happy to see me, Julius?"

Julius felt his heart race and his breathing became laboured as his anxiety levels increased dramatically and his eyes fearfully shrunk as he shrunk back in fear of his uncle. Never had he been so fearful of his uncle and when Karlos stole him during that Quinkan period, he had kept his word and visited him at Christmas time but since he insisted that he was as _far _from the evil lair as possible, he had Christmas at his house.

"Leave 'im be!" Barked Rex the Platypus as he scowled towards the evil koala and his wife, Elle chimed in "Yeah! Leave us alone, creep!"

Karlos snarled before he hovered downwards and exited the chamber whilst muttering inaudible words and Cyber Cass told the mammals as he exited, without even glancing at them "You may want to wait until Ray comes to fetch you. It may take awhile."

The evil bird cackled aloud when he was out of the chamber, Shazza wriggled until none other than Maurie the Cockatiel emerged from behind her back and the bird coughed before wheezing "Struth! That was the most petrifying half hour of my life!"

Shazza shushed the parrot and watched as he squirmed and flew out of her pocket and told him in a hushed whisper, grasping everyone's attention excitedly "Maurie. Y'need to go and find our kids and tell them that we're alright and _not _to go after us! Can ya do that?"

Maurie looked into the dingo's bright blue irises before he gulped fearfully. He did not know what was going to happen but he rolled his eyes as he decided what to do and nodded "Alright, Shazza. I'll go and let the little Ankle-biters know that your safe!"

With that, Maurie flew out of the window up high and looked down when he was high enough and saw that the location was at a volcano and it was none he had ever seen before. It made his head hurt but it reminded him of something.

Maurie shook his head. He should be focusing on the task at hand and not on the past. He quickly flew into the air as he just hoped he could find the kids in time and that they had a responsible adult with them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter! I am just a bit busy. What did you think, BTW? I wasn't just going to make this about the kids, you know. This IS the Ty the Tasmanian tiger fanfic remember. **

**Anyways, what will happen next? **

**Oh and Infitals really does mean Negative in Latin. Do some research if you don't know. **

**Please review and I'll try and update ASAP. **

**-Chloemcg**


	6. Be a leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ty the Tasmainian tiger characters but I do own the Bush rescue kids.**

**Bush rescue next generation.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Be a leader.

Ray awoke to the sounds of a cricket coming from the outside world as the moonlight somehow peaked through the dark, stormy clouds that covered the skies. Ray sighed shakily as he looked to his left to see everyone had huddled up together, seeking warmth and comfort to protect them each from the darkness that loomed inside their hearts. The offspring of Ty and Shazza carefully arose from his laying position on the couch with everyone else and crept away so not to disturb anyone.

Ray never felt so alone in his life as he threaded through the floor boards as he forced his asleep legs to move forwards as tears stung his eyes once more and saddened sobs escaped his body as he continued to force himself to walk outside to the balcony in order to get some fresh air into his sob-filled lungs. As he slide opened the transparent doors and wandered on to the wooden balcony and he looked up to the skies to find that the moon was indeed breaking through the cold, dark clouds that was shattering the beauty of the skies that normally lingered in Southern rivers.

The Tazzy dingo finally let the sobs of his grief-stricken body take over and he fell to his knees and sobbed quietly and he closed his eyes in order to allow sleep to take him. But, much to Ray's surprise, a familiar female voice said from behind him "It isn't healthy to be out here, Ray."

Ray quickly snapped his head around to face Tanya who looked sad herself and she had a hit of concern written all over her expression. The Tazzy devil walked towards Ray and gently assisted him in getting him to his feet. Ray looked into Tanya's beautiful cerulean blue eyes that somehow matched the yellow whites that her eyes bore. They gleamed brightly in the moonlight and Ray could look into her eyes for the rest of his life. Tanya asked him as she rested a strong hand on Ray's thin shoulder "So, what are we gunna do?"

Ray turned away from her shamefully as he closed his eyes and allowed his pointed ears to falter as his heart continued to do nothing but fill itself with grief with each beat it took and Ray told her with a voice that held no emotion "What else? Go aftah our folks."

Tanya looked even more quizzical of the hybrid and she cocked her eye ridges in confusion as her tan muzzle but she decided not to speak for the time being just because she didn't want to upset Ray further.

Ray might have been a bit oblivious to everything most of the time but he also was very eccentric and creative when he was happy. Nobody could stop him when he had his heart set upon a goal and this was Ray's best quality. An admirable quality at that.

The dingo-Thylacine hybrid then looked up at the moon and gazed at it with a serious expression and Tanya looked up at it as well and after moments of uncomfortable silence, the female Tazzy devil decided to break it "Ray? Can I ask you something?" She asked, looking at him with the faintest of smiles.

Ray was confused and allowed his ears to falter slightly and he furrowed his brows towards her before saying with a soft, genuine voice "Of course, Tan. What is it?"

Tanya sighed shakily as she rubbed the back of her head as she tried to summon up all her courage to tell him how she felt. Honestly, she admired Ray ever since she was 7 years old and she was always afraid that she would reject him and not want to be her friend anymore if she told him. But, before he was kidnapped, she talked to her father, Ranger Ken, about this matter and he told her to follow her heart.

Ray was all ears but then his attention was stolen when he heard some flapping noise in the distance and he couldn't help but let his curiosity get to him and he looked distantly away into the dark night sky as Tanya was saying "I know that you have a lot on your mind right now but I _really _would like to try and-" She was silenced when Ray shushed her all of a sudden and he was side glaring at a single bush, that stood aside by lots of similar bushes, at the far corner of the garden that belonged to his uncle and aunt.

Tanya listened also and she heard a strange flapping noise that came from the exact same bush and she was now keen to discover what it was. The teenage Tazzy devil turned her head towards the Dingo/Tasmanian tiger cross and asked him in a hushed whisper "What is it?"

Ray shut his eyes for a moment, keenly listening to the rustling noise the shroud constantly produced as it shook violently in that one spot, the bush being spotlighted by the moonlight that peaked through the dark clouds in the sky and without wasting a second, Ray withdrew one of his dad's boomerangs and held it in his hand menacingly, holding out his arm to the side to block Tanya from coming closer to the rustling rose bush.

Suddenly, something emerged from the rose bush and it turned out to be Maurie! Even though he was panting madly as he was trying to breathe despite the fact that he was _covered _with scrapes from head to talon. Even his blue T-Shirt was torn in some places.

"Oh my, Maurie!" Exclaimed Tanya as both she and Ray raced towards the old cockatiel whom had collapsed the moment he emerged from the bush and the moonlight continued to shine upon his injured, rather chubby frame as he began to pass out. Ray knelt down and carefully held the bird's head in his gloved hand and examined him and he noticed one piece of vital information of how he got into this state. There was a black, razor sharp claw nail in Maurie's leg and it looked sore as it stuck in the bird's rather swollen, puffy leg.

Ray gently yet quickly took Maurie into his care and held the passed out parrot just like you would hold a newborn infant and his pointed ears twitched wearily as he nodded towards the young female Tasmainian devil before telling her "Go and wake the othah's, Tanya! I'll protect Maurie!"

Tanya hesitantly obeyed and dashed inside to awake everyone else while Ray stood his ground as loud foot steps shook the earth despite that could be heard from just metres away and Ray saw a creature before him. It was large. Purple-Black with glowing marks that were tainted orange. Orange eyes with no pupils. Quite muscular and with a lizard like tail and it had a gluey-texture.

Ray had _no _idea what this beast was but the claws looked awfully similar to what had scratched up his dad's friend/childhood parental guardian. Without wasting another second, Ray threw his father's boomerang up into the air but it just circled the beast and flew right back in his face, smacking him and forcing an impact so strong in made him fall flat on his back with a thud. Ray never was that good with his dad's boomerangs since he always missed out on his dad lessons.

The boomerang's collision with Ray made it fall to the ground and if Ray didn't act, it would surely be crushed by the monster's massive feet. Ray gently laid Maurie down on the wooden patio before he rushed to retrieve his dad's remaining boomerang before it got stomped on.

The Maize furred Tazzy tiger-dingo did not know what to do as he rushed towards the creatures giant foot and he felt his pulse slow down heavily as he kept his panicking to a minimum but he grabbed the ancient boomerang just before both himself and the piece of wood was crushed in what seemed like slow motion and he just barely managed to escape.

Ray finished his close to death act by doing some expert flips as he slid slightly backwards while looking totally awesome and he blew a raspberry towards the beast, grabbing its attention, before he ran in a circle around the 40 feet tall monster to grab Maurie before he expertly jumped over the wooden fence that protected the home of Sly and Naomi from burglars and led the mysterious giant away from the others and it gave chase.

"C'mon, Chook! Follow me and there might be a prize!" Taunted Ray with a wink and he managed to crack a cheeky, full witted smirk despite the frightening atmosphere as the giant creature gave chase but, to Ray's surprise, Luca joined the fight and he somehow leaped a huge height before landing with a mid-air flip and hard on his feet.

Luca even cringed due to the pain to his feet since he landed that hard and he groaned painfully before Ray inquired if he was alright and the other Tasmainian tiger/dingo hybrid opened one eye and told him with a joking smirk "I-I'm alright..."

Ray rolled his eyes. Luca could be so immature sometimes and it was a bit strange. Ray even sometimes questioned _how _he and Luca were related. It was that much of a problem but it wasn't serious as Ray normally joked about it.

Luca stood up and the two Tazzy tiger hybrids ran down towards as they ran towards the Southern river docks that stood far from the city of New Barramungee and the creature still chased them which was kind of a good thing. As they ran, the creature slowly caught up.

Soon even Jack joined the party as the three Tazzy tiger hybrids had reached the end of the docks and the creature was just about to close in on them, they all jumped backwards and had been soaring over the monster's head and they all landed simultaneously just at the docks' edge and they panted tiredly as the strange beast was about to turn around but the docks couldn't hold him and it went down into the water with the docks the three tasmainian tigers all watched as the monster sunk down into the deep blue water and after sometime of watching to see if the enormous creature had survived, One-eyed Jack suggested while gesturing towards the unconscious cockatiel that rested within Ray's arms "Why don't we get the old bloke to Dipper? He needs some medical treatment."

Luca nodded and took Maurie from Ray's grasp as he and Jack began to make their trek back up towards Dipper's home at the beach where the others had probably moved but Ray did a double take over his shoulder as he peaked into the deep blue ocean which was still recovering its beautiful ripples from the monster it just taken and couldn't help but think '_What was that thing? Why did it come fer me and tha othah's?'_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter, guys? I hope you liked it! Also, in case you didn't figure it out by now, it was a Quinkan who chased Ray and the others. Why, You might ask? You'll discover very soon...**

**I have edited the last chapter a bit to make it a bit more understandable and cooler to both reviews I have received just after updating this story. **

**Anyways, reviews would be welcome and so would suggestions! I hope you like this chapter and do you see anything blooming between Ray and Tanya? How would the parents react!?**

**Hope you liked the new poster! **

**See you! **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
